kibonohikarifandomcom-20200215-history
Newcomer
'Newcomer '''is the 1st episode in the series. Plot Synopsis The story begins with the appearance of the two assumed antagonists of the series, the malevolent "Queen Tsubasa" or "Hana Tsubasa" and her accomplice, known only as "The Oracle". When Haha states that all of the girls (Izumi, Hitomi, Akira, and Uzume) are in a "nice little row", the Oracle speaks up and says that she sees the imminent destruction of Haha's empire, and that if she doesn't take ''them down soon, her control over a location called "The dead wastes" would fall apart. Hana retaliates, telling the Oracle that she is well aware of the consequences of waiting too long, but before she could begin her next statement, a vision pounds it's way into the queen's head. Showing a black screen, the Oracle's voice could be heard in the background. She was asking what Hana was seeing, who then replied that she saw destruction and fire. After sharing a gutwrenching cackle with the Oracle, Hana states that Amethyst (Referring to Amethyst Academy) shall fall into her grasp, and once it does, she will rip every last student to pieces. The oracle however, speaks of a girl in blue, who has amnesia. Electricity was flowing through her veins. In the crystal ball, a young girl could be seen walking down the hallway, with Hana saying that "It would be best to have her join our side.", and the oracle agreeing. After transitioning from the opening to the next scene, it shows a teacher with long, red hair, speaking up. She tells the class that there is a new student joining the Amethyst Academy freshman class. She then introduces the girl from the crystal ball to the class, her name being Stormie Jules. The quartet of heroines are surprised. Uzume is astonished by the girl's hair, Akira is intimidated, Hitomi is.. Well.. Pleasantly surprised, and Izumi is very much pleased. Stormie introduces herself, and writes her name on the chalkboard behind her. The professor then turns back to the class, and says that Stormie has been travelling all across Triton (the continent in which the series takes place), because her parents keep switching to different laboratories for different jobs. She then asks Stormie what her power is, saying that it is customary so that she could monitor Stormie's progress for that exact power. Stormie looks around, and reluctantly says "Lightning." The professor is shocked, and tells the class that she needs to get an updated copy of a manual, and leaves the room. Izumi walks up, and remarks at how Stormie baffled the professor with her strange ability. She then introduces herself, and leads Stormie to her group. They all introduce eachother, share abilities, and banter about for a little bit. However, Hitomi asks the major question that everyone was probably wondering. Where are you from? Stormie doesn't give an answer, right before she reluctantly answers, the bell rang. Stormie then hurried off to her next class, gaining suspicion from Hitomi. Akira tells her to not be so distrusting, and the girls move on to their next class. The scene then transitions to the final scene, showing the professor talking to the Headmistress about Stormie, only to find out that there is no ''background to this strange new girl whatsoever. The Headmistress warns the professor, saying to keep an eye on Stormie, because it would be too risky to have a spy wandering around campus. Just as the professor backs away, a figure with pink hair is shown in the shadows. She grins, before her eyes flash, and the scene suddenly switches to Hana, her own eyes glowing, to reference that Hana was watching the two through the eyes of this pink stranger. Then the credits roll. Appearances * Izumi Shizuki (voiced by Bookmasterpan on VoiceActingAlliance.) * Uzume Saotome (voiced by ArtistxArmy on YouTube.) * Hitomi Namane (voiced by the creator of the series, SuperVocaleetist.) * Akira Arashi (voiced by ArtistxArmy on YouTube.) * Stormie Jules (voiced by the creator of the series, SuperVocaleetist.) * Hana Tsubasa (voiced by PoundToundHound on YouTube.) * The Professor (voiced by Schribbit on YouTube.) * The Oracle (voiced by the creator of the series, SuperVocaleetist.) Notes & trivia * ''Stormie's ability is Lightning, her last name is Jules (Derived from Joules, the SI unit of energy.) and her earring is a lightning bolt. Oh. Did I mention her name was Stormie? * The Headmistress has fangs. Is she possibly a vampire, or some kind of creature of the sort? * When Hana received the vision, all she saw was fire and flames, saying that she saw destruction and fire. This could either mean the destruction of Amethyst Academy, or the destruction of her own empire. Probably the first option. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}